Watch the Wind Blow By
by TheseHopefulMachines
Summary: Nick seemed to have let himself go a bit and did Ellis loved it.


Man, Nick looked good. So good, that it'd been hard for Ellis to concentrate on the pole in his hand. He felt a tug on his line, but ignored it not wanting to disturb the older man. He was suprised Nick was enjoying this so much, the man was so averse to germs tha-

"Ellis! You've got one!" Nick reached over to try and help but the fish had already left. The older man popped him on the side of the head. "Stop spacing out."

Ellis almost protested, asking how was he supposed to when the conaman was dressed like that. Nick was wearing a pair of jeans rolled up to his knees so that he could stick his legs in the creek and a flannel shirt unbuttoned slightly, showing him just enough but at the same time not enough. He was leaning back propped up on one arm, holding the fishing pole wth the other. His hair was mussed up and his scruff was dark.

_"Creek goes rippling by_  
><em>I've been barefootin' and all day with my baby<em>  
><em>Brown leaves have started falling<em>  
><em>Leading the way."<em>

He had convinced Nick to come to Savannah for a week. At first, the conman didn't seem to pleased about going but had eventually gotten into it and had rented them a cabin in the woods. Ellis was suprised at how content Nick was, he didn't seem bothered at all by the woods or the dirt. He was also suprised at the conman for not stressing own appearance. Usually Nick made sure his hair was slicked back, his stubble was atleast moderatly trimmed, and he always, balways/b dressed to the T.

But while they were here, Nick seemed to have let himself go a bit and did Ellis love it.

_"I like it best just like this_  
><em>Doing nothing all the way<em>  
><em>So let's lay down in the tall grass<em>  
><em>Dreaming away"<em>

It was one of the last days they were there. Ellis had promised himself that the last day would just be him and Nick, having fun. They had made love every single night that whole week. His favorite being the time when Nick layed him back on the bear-skinned rug by the fire. This was supposed to be the day they just hung out and enjoyed the scenery.

Its not like Ellis could help himself, the man looked so rugged. He could just feel the heat in his chest and lower regions rising. And the fact that Nick was so oblivious to his struggle made it all the more enticing. Usually Nick knew when he was hot and bothered, knew just how to push his buttons.

_"And all I wanna do is let it be and be with you_  
><em>And watch the wind blow by<em>  
><em>And all I wanna see is you and me go on forever<em>  
><em>Like the clear blue sky<em>  
><em>Slowly, there's only<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>And all I want to do is watch the wind blow by."<em>

"Hey, Overalls." Ellis turned to see Nick stepping out of the creek, "I'll be right back." Ellis watched him walk away, had he seen the way that he kept glancing at him? Was he suspicious? Nick was so confusing to read. "Did you have to wait long?" Nick smiled as he walked up. Ellis looked in his hands and saw a basket in the conmans hands. It had a towel draped over the top.

"Whats that, Nick?"

"Well its hot out here today and we've sweat alot so I figured we'd take a bath."

"Oh alright." Ellis mumbled as he went to stand up and go back to the cabin. But when he turned around Nick already had already taken his shirt off and was undoing his belt. "N-Nick! What'er yew doin'!" He ran over and caught the mans hands as he was undoing his belt, surely he could wait until they had made their way to he cabin to get undressed.

First Nick just blinked in suprise at his outburst but then began laughing, "Well you've gotta take your clothes off to take a bath, kid."

"Do ya haft'a do it right here in the wide open? Can't ya jus' wait til we get back to the cabin?"

The older man paused for a second but the smiled, he reached forward and knocked Ellis' hat off his head and whispered in his ear, "I firgured we'd just do it here." Nicks voice sent tremendous shiver up Ellis' spine and he just about melted then and there. "Now how about we take these clothes off."

_"Girl, you know you told me not so long ago_  
><em>To let it come, then let it pass<em>  
><em>And all your troubles and your sorrows<em>  
><em>They won't last."<em>

Nick pulled him forward into the creek until he was about waist deep and Ellis just above his belly button. He pulled Ellis up against him pressing his chest into the youngers back and nuzzled his shoulder. Ellis could feel his scruff rubbing against his shoulder and he shivered, not just because the water was cold either. "N-Nick," He huffed out. "You sure this is a good idea?"

Nick kissed up and down his shoulder, "You don't like it?"

"Oh, ofcourse I like it I jus'-"

"Then indulge..let me do this." Nicks voice was soft and almost pleading in his ear. Another shiver went up his spine and goosebumps sprung up on his skin.

_"So let me kiss you now, little darling_  
><em>Beneath this autumn moon<em>  
><em>Cold wind, another season<em>  
><em>Will be here soon."<em>

Nick grabbed some body wash and walked over to Ellis. As he sqirted it in his hand Ellis realised, it was bNick's/i soap. Th olderman was washing him in his expensive soap and Ellis was honored. Nick was never the type to use his expensive things like that freely. The older man began to lather his neck, shoulders and uper torso. His hands roaming and massaging. Nick grabbed his shampoo and and small cup. He dipped the cup underwater and filled it with water, pouring it over Ellis' head. He then ran his shampoo covered fingers through the brunette curls. "I love this hair."

Ellis blushed and scootched forward, pressing closer to his lover. "Nick.."

The older man grabbed him by his hips and lifted him onto a near by rock. Nick grabbed Ellis' foot and kissed up and down his leg, then grabbed the other and did the same. He got more body wash and cleaned each leg and foot thoroughly.

He slid Ellis back off the rock. Nick grabbed his legs and wrapped them securely around his waist. The younger man wrapped his arms around Nicks neck and cuddled into the older mans broad shoulder. He obssessed over these shoulders sometimes. His strong protective shoulders, all the times Nick had protected him when he was-he stopped himself short. He didn't want to think about the infection. He want to think about Nick, that was it.

Nick carried him towards the shore he was silent. "Nick..I wanna wash yew." The older man didn't respond. Was he mad? "N-Nick?"

Nick looked down at him, "I can't wait." His eyes were intense and caused Ellis' to quiver all over, yet again. On the shore Nick crawled ontop of him, dripping wet. "I want you, I want to fuck you." He growled slightly. He bent down and used his tongue to make love to Ellis' mouth.

Ellis sucked on his lovers tongue, arousing a moan out of the older man. They seperated breathing hard. Nicks hand slid over his body. He tickled his inner thighs and Ellis felt another growl ripple through Nicks chest. The gambler stroked his pert nipples and breathed on his neck. "Nick, please don' tease me.."

Nick groaned, the kids southern drawl only got worse during sex and it was suprisingly pretty damn sexy. "Tell me what you want.."

Ellis blushed, knowing what Nick wanted to hear. He wasn't going to say it until he felt Nick grind roughly against the front of his body and the older man quaked with pleasure, "Fuck me, Nick. Fuck me now." He grabbed the older mn and yanked him closer.

"Can you wait?"

"No! I want it now!"

"Whatever you say, baby."

Nick looked around for lube, "Nick, hurry!"

"You don't want me to prepare you?"

Ellis grabbed the older mans hair, "Please, Niick." He slurred again as his back arched off the ground.

Nick grabbed Ellis' hips and slid into the tight hole, "G-god dammit." The kid winced and whimpered. Nick stroked his face, "Are you ok, Overalls?"

Ellis lay still for a while and adjusted to Nicks large manhood and finally said, "Why aren'tcha movin'?" On his cue Nick began sliding in and out, moaning over the tightness due to the lack of preperation. He slid all the way out before pounding back in bending down to nip at Ellis' ear. He was slow at first making sure to let Ellis get the feel of it. Ellis was moaning and writhing, his dick was stagnant.

"God, I wanna fuck you into this damn ground." Nick growled and thrust forward roughly.

"A-ain't that what'cher doin'?"

"No I'll show you what fucking you into the ground is." Nick held the kid tightly an began to pound roughly into Ellis' prostate.

"Ah! Ahh! Nick! Yes!" Ellis could feel the familiar tingle in his thighs and lower abdomen. "Nick! I think I mi-"

Suddenly Nick interrupted his outburst with one of the loudest, sexiest groans he had ever heard, "Ahnn, Ellis!" Ellis lost it, his hips bucked up and he moaned spilling his seed all over his stomach. Nick, watching Ellis release, let himself go after a couple more pumps.

He pulled out of Ellis and rolled onto the ground beside him. He grabbed the towel he had on the bank and layed on pulling Ellis over, spooning him. Ellis sighed, "Nick I love you.."

"I love you too, Ellis." Nick always got cuddly after making love. So Ellis just relaxed and let Nick hold him until sunset.

_"And all I wanna do is let it be and be with you_  
><em>And watch the wind blow by<em>  
><em>And all I wanna see is you and me go on forever<em>  
><em>Like the clear blue sky<em>  
><em>Slowly, there's only<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>And all I want to do is watch the wind blow by."<em>


End file.
